


Sleepy, Soft Boys

by softyjaewin (bootypest)



Series: soft boys and their love [1]
Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: M/M, Short One Shot, brief mention of taeyong - Freeform, might make this into a series, soft boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 15:27:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17706830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bootypest/pseuds/softyjaewin
Summary: literally, two sleepy, soft boys





	Sleepy, Soft Boys

It was very late at night, when the WayV members returned back in Korea and it was very clear, that the other members were asleep by the time they arrived at the dorms —or so he thought. Regardless of his newly appointed position in the new subunit, his designated dorm was at the 127’s. Sicheng sleepily parted ways with the group as he quietly made his way to the dorm.

The loud squeak of opening the door, surely woke him up and hopefully, not the rest of the boys. As quiet as possible, he removed his shoes and stuck his feet into the slippers. He was expecting it to be dark as night in the dorms but, was surprised to see a dim light from the living room from one of the lamps and a candle, and no one in sight. 

The Chinese male quickly made his way to blow out the candle, knowing how much Taeyong hated when they left it lit because of a potential fire hazard. And the only person who happened to own candles at the moment was Jaehyun. Who happen to be pass out on the couch, cradling a plushie — a baby chick that Sicheng had given him before he left for China.

Sicheng smiled softly at him, not only because he looked utterly adorable asleep but also, for waiting for him, well he tried too. As much as he didn’t want to wake him up, he knew he would feel a strain on his body from the uncomfortable couch and he could see how Jaehyun slightly shivered from the cold.

He kneeled down in front of him, softly caressing his face before pressing light kisses to his forehead, nose, and cheeks. Knowing full well, Jaehyun would wake up due to the skin contact but sometimes he liked to pretend he was still asleep to receive the final kiss. 

Sicheng softly kissed him and as usual, Jaehyun automatically responded. Knowing they should head to their comfy beds, he pulled away as the other quietly whined.

Jaehyun sluggishly opened his eyes, “You always pull away at the good part.”

The leaner boy rolled his eyes, “And you always pretend to be asleep just to get a kiss from me. Now, why are you here and not snuggled into your warm bed. You have rehearsals tomorrow.”

“I missed you,” he responded.

Sicheng gave him a quick kiss, not giving Jaehyun enough time to react, “I missed you too, dummy.”

Both rose up, making their way to their bedrooms. Only for Jaehyun to tug Sicheng with him into his room, it was not like his roommate was home at the moment —Haechan currently at home, recovering from his injury.

Sicheng only muttered “big baby” as he got ready for bed, Jaehyun quickly responded with “ _your_ big baby.”

Jaehyun pushed himself by the wall, leaving just enough space for Sicheng to lay next to him. It’s times like this, when they are alone together and snuggled into each other, that they enjoyed the most. 

Not many know this but Jaehyun loved being the little spoon. He felt safe, warm, and most importantly, _loved_. He also is very touchy when it comes to cuddling and he felt so honored that he was the _only one_ that Sicheng never denied skinship from. For them, it wasn’t rare for Jaehyun to always play with Sicheng’s slender fingers, wrapped his arm around his waist and massage the skin of hip bones, or when he would caress Sicheng’s thigh or arm. Not to mention, pinching his cheeks or simply touching his pointy ear. 

Sicheng wouldn’t lie and say he never craved skinship from others but, sometimes it was too much, which is why he rarely allowed them to. Jaehyun on the other hand, made him crave for his touch and affection. Even before they got together, it’s like Jaehyun simply knew when too much was _too much_. And now, the brunette used this to his advantage because he was the one Sicheng reached out to for skin contact. 

Jaehyun comfortably settled into Sicheng’s side with his head nestled into the crook of his shoulder. Their legs tangled under the heavy blanket. Sicheng rested his hand under Jaehyun’s sweater, stroking letters onto his back, which he shivers from the boy’s cold fingers. The red-head could feel Jaehyun slit his fingers into his hair, lazily combing through it. Jaehyun pressed soft kisses on his neck and shoulder blade before muttering something unintelligible into his skin.

“Huh,” the younger of the two managed to mutter out, close to sleep.

“ _I love you_ , that what’s you traced out,” Jaehyun sluggishly mumble out.

“Hmm, oh, I love you, that’s all.”

It wasn’t that often Sicheng uttered those words, he could only recount he said it like six times compared to Jaehyun’s double-digit amount. 

“I love you too.”

Tirelessly they fell into a deep slumber, with the last thought of the night of adoration and love etched on their hearts for each other. 

The next morning, none of the members were expecting the Chinese’s male presence in the dorm. Only because they thought they would remain a few days in China, exploring the country and enjoying their time off or Sicheng would room with the rest of WayV boys. 

Taeyong explicitly made it clear to the others, if any one dared to enter the room, he would turn a blind eye when they faced the wrath of Sicheng —which happens really rarely but, is the worst thing to face.

Taeyong was just glad they only had rehearses schedule in the late afternoon and let the boyfriends enjoy their morning together.

**Author's Note:**

> because there is so little of jaewin fics, i wanted to add something but could never decide what to write and post... so here's my very short jaewin au, hoped you enjoyed it!
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/softyjaewin)│[curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/softyjaewin)


End file.
